The Journey
by Smokestripe6
Summary: Alyson, a new potential slayer, has been sent to Sunnydale on her watcher's orders. Set in season seven.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Are you coming to the mall or not?" Emily said, her voice sounding irritated.

Instead of sounding like a friend that would be concerned for me well being, she sounded like someone who was gonna beat me up if I didn't show. Sure I'd known her since 4th grade, but come on? I was sick of course I wasn't going to the mall.

"No, Em I'm not coming" My voice may not have sounded nasally, but I was definitely some kind of sick.

"Oh come on Alyson you have to come. Please?" Emily begged. But I was in bed, my muscles too tired to move. But it's not like I didn't know where that came from. I couldn't tell Em though; Brenin said I couldn't tell anyone.

"I can't Emily, but you have fun doing stuff at the mall…"

"You've been acting so weird lately Alyson, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel good, bye."

After hitting END on my cell, with out listening to her say bye, I set it down on my bed, trying to sit up. My muscles ached as I tried to move, even the slightest movement made them scream.

"Oh come on…I'm not that fragile am I?" I said as I got up standing on my feet for the first time today.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it said 3: 45, "Great Brenin's not gonna be happy."

Stripping off my Jammies, I slipped on some shorts, and a tank, eventually stepping out of my room, out into the hallway. My feet felt nice as I dragged them through the soft shag carpeting. Making my way into the kitchen, a journey that usually takes twenty seconds; I grabbed a banana and a Capri Sun, shouting to Mom and Dad

"Bye guys! Going to the mall with Em!"

I forced my legs to run as I was already late for my Watcher and that wasn't going to make him happy. I ran my lungs not event tired yet, even though I was up to four miles. As I walked into the abandoned shed, I walked over to Brenin.

"Hey" I said to him. Brenin was the youngest watcher in the council, he had told me. He was probably in his late twenties, but it's not like that made him fun. He still was extremely British and uptight. He wore a navy suit, with cuffs at the ends of the sleeves, and a nice little Bow tie. His thick brown Hair was gelled to the side, and his old-timer watch hung at his side, next to his pocket. His blue eyes shined as he spoke.

"I figured we would start off with some exercises." He told me as I stretched my legs and did some lunges.

After about four hours I left the abandoned warehouse and started to walk home, my coat hung over my shoulder, my head hanging, watching the sidewalk pass under my feet. I got home when the darkness had already taken cover, my eyes were barely open. Even though I was a potential, that didn't mean I was indestructible. My muscles were even sorer than before, so once I got home, I crashed on my bed, not even noticing my phone flashing and vibrating as the name **Emily** flashed across the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

The light was pouring through the blinds right on to my face. My eyes squinted as they tried to adjust. I sat up, through my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes, as they were still tired. I was still dressed in my clothes from the night before, so I quickly got up and changed into my silky red, penguin pajamas. My hair was looked completely messy as I ran downstairs to take a shower.

I passed my Mom as she made breakfast, cooking her usual bacon eggs for Wednesday mornings. Wednesday was always eggs day, while Monday was pancakes, Tuesday Cereal, Thursday toast, and by Friday, I was making myself something.

"Morning Mom" I said as I passed by, immediately running to jump in the shower.

The warm water ran down my body, easing my sore muscles from the day before. I felt almost instantly better, as showers have always had that effect on me. I stayed in the shower for at least twenty minutes before finally emerging. The steam had filled the bathroom, smoking up the windows as I tried to see myself in the mirror.

With my hair wrapped up in a towel, I walked out of the bathroom, my mood lifted, as I walked over to eat my eggs and bacon. I sat down at the table, ready for my food, when I looked at the clock."7: 48!"I shrieked, as I jumped out of my chair, my mod shattering. I had spent too much time in the shower! I hurried to throw my hair in a messy pony tail, it still wet as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door, leaving it hanging open behind me. "Bye Mom!" I shouted as I ran down the street.

School seemed to go slower than usual. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day, I practically ran out of there, running right into Emily not even noticing her.

"Aly, where ya running of to? Emily said in a rush, blocking my way out the door.

"Umm, somewhere Em, I got to go OK?" I said looking at the clock behind her. I had to get to Brenin; he wasn't fun when he was angry.

Emily stayed put glaring at me as if I had done something wrong. I finally glanced down, seeing her staring at me. I didn't wait for her to move. I pushed her out of the way, running down the hallway, determined to get there in time, not even glancing back to notice her reaction.

If I had been a cartoon I swear my legs and arms would have been a blur. That's how fast a ran to the abandoned warehouse looking, ready for Brenin. I ran into the room, panting as I sat down on a box, catching my breath.

Brenin was just standing there, watching me. I could sense he had something to say, so I just waited for him. Eventually he opened his mouth, closing it again like he was trying to choose his words carefully. Finally he stepped closer to me grabbing my hand, the only physical contact I had ever had with him, that wasn't a training session.

He looked with eyes that looked like they were scared.

"What is it Brenin?" I said in a panicked voice, trying to predict what he was going to say.

"You must go to Sunnydale; your life depends on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone who's read this, I just wanted to say that it means a lot to me, that you've read this. I posted this story and honestly thought that it would have 0 views. Thank you for proving me wrong.

Obviously I do not own these characters or anything like that, I believe those are the property of Joss Whedon…haha all I do own is my original characters and the plot

Thank you again!

"What do you mean?" I shouted, abruptly jumping off the crate standing straight, expecting an explanation.

"You're going to leave San Diego immediately. I am sorry but it's the only way. I bought your bus ticket. You have to leave as soon as possible for Sunnydale, California." Brenin said to me, hurt in his eyes for having to tell me this.

"Why Brenin", I practically screamed, "Why do I have to go? You haven't explained anything, you just expect me to get up and leave everything? My family? My friends? I have a life here, Brenin in beautiful San Diego. And you want me to just leave?"

My anger had risen and my face and ears felt hot now, as I stopped to catch my breath. How could he say that I have to just… leave?

This was the first time I had spoken to him like that and he stood there silent as well. Finally after a few moments of my eyes glaring him down, he walked away. He looked at his pocket watch, checking the time, only to be disappointed that a few minutes had passed. Once he had looked up again, I gave him the expression that asked for an explanation.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You just have to make it to Sunnydale and find Buffy. She is the slayer and she_ will_ protect you."

"Brenin you haven't even old me what I'm being protected from. Besides what ever it is I don't need protecting. I can handle it myself." I said as I started to head t toward the door, a scowl stuck on my face, my arms crossed.

"Alyson. You must go" Brenin ran up grabbing my arm whipping me around to face him.

"This is the difference between life and death for you. Something is killing potentials and you must leave. Finding Buffy is the only way you will survive."

I stared at him for a long time, until my eyes started to water. I realized he was serious this was the only way for me to live. My eyes overflowed and I had sit down on the crate again to try to calm myself down. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go and I don't know any more information on why. All I know is what I have told you. That something is killing potentials. You need to get away from here and find Buffy, the real slayer. That is the only way you will survive."

Brenin was glowering at me, in an effort to get his message across.

"Ok…" I mumbled my head in my hands, my hair covering my face. I lifted my head, running my fingers through my hair, my eyes still closed as I thought about it all.

"What about my mom?" I asked him, worried about how she would react if I left. "She'll be extremely worried about me, go looking or something."

"You won't be in the system anymore. No school. No cell phone. No credit card. Nothing. It's the only way you won't be traced. Eventually when this is all over, you can come home and explain everything."

"Everything? As in…everything?" I got up off the crate, starting to pace around the room. "Like everything about destiny and blah blah blah, why I've been gone?"

"Yes I will allow it. Once you get back but you need to leave tonight is that understood?"

"Yes…. mom's at work. Hopefully I should be able to leave before she gets back." I was thinking out loud, trying to come up with the best solution even though I knew that I didn't want to do this. All this leaving and stuff, having to leave my life behind till God knows when.

I suddenly stopped. I had to go home quickly if I didn't want to have to say good bye. I swiped the Bus ticket from Brenin's hand, running out the door and onto the street, heading home. The sun was already starting to set, so I had to make it home quickly, before my mom got home.

I had my key ready by the time I got to the door, already ready to swing it open and run upstairs. I packed a bag with the necessities. Tooth brush, hair brush, shorts, t-shirts, underwear, pajamas, and socks, not even bothering to fold anything up or make it organized. It all just went into the overnight bag, a big pile of clothes and things I would need.

I was throwing the bag onto my back getting ready too go when my mom's car pulled into the drive way. I saw her step out of the car, groceries piled in her arms. My eyes started to water as she kicked the car door shut and walked towards the front door. I shut my eyes hard and the tears over flowed, falling onto my bedroom floor. Going through with my plan of no goodbyes, I grabbed everything I needed crawling onto my window and running to a bus stop, as tears ran down my cheeks.

I


	4. Chapter 4

The bus ride to Sunnydale took a couple of hours. Actually it was a couple of bus rides. After the first one, my eyes had been dried out, and I couldn't cry anymore. I just blankly sat for 3 hours on the way to a place I had never been to with no information but a name.

When the final bus arrived at the Sunnydale bus station, I stepped off with absolutely no bounce in my step. I hadn't slept on any of the rides so my eyes were barely open. The sun had just risen when I stepped of the bus, heading in no particular direction at all. I walked down the street, my head down as I kinda looked for somewhere to eat. I finally found a coffee shop that was actually open this early and I walked inside, hearing the bell go off as I walked through the push doors. I ordered a latte, and sat down at the nearest table as I waited for them to call my name. I barely had enough money to pay for this drink since Brenin hadn't given my any, and I could barely keep a hold on any I could get my hands on. Luckily I found a few dollars on the coffee table right before I left.

"Alyson?" the coffee guy called out, holding my drink up.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the drink, returning to my table. I slowly took sips of my drink thinking about everything. How was I gonna find Buffy? I had no address, no phone number, and no way to contact her at all. The only I could think of finding her would be to ask around, but would they really give up where she was? I decided to give it a try since that was the only possibility I was coming up with.

"Hey umm, this might sound weird but do you know where I would find a... Buffy?" I asked him, feeling stupid since I had even less information than I thought. I didn't even have a last name.

"Buffy Summers?" He asked as he scrubbed the counter. "Yeah, I know here. Went to high school with her." He smiled as if he remembered something as cool, but then his face showed some other emotion…one I couldn't tell.

I don't know if I just looked incredibly innocent, or if her would have given that information out to anybody, but he told me where she lived with no hesitation.

"As far as I know, she still lives at her mom's house…ummm I think it's 1630 Revello Drive… there were some weird parties there." He said, already starting to leave me so could reminisce.

"OK thanks" I added before turning to walk out the door to look for this Revello drive. I walked for while finally running into some neighborhoods. I walked down them realizing that Sunnydale wasn't a large city, since I came across the exact street I was looking for.

"1630. 1630." I said over and over as I looked for the correct house. Finally I came across it. It had a nice little porch, complete with a swing. I walked up the steps slowly as I prepared myself for who I was about to meet. The Slayer. Would she be all muscle-y, or would she be extremely large. I was coming extremely out of no where, expecting her to just protect me. I turned around changing my mind for a second, when the door opened.

I quickly turned on my heel, my cheeks already reddening.

"Hi Buffy, my name is-"I started to say, before the girl cut me off.

"Oh I'm not Buffy" she said starting to laugh, at the same time my cheeks were turning a darker shade. "But I'll go get her". She motioned with her hand for me to come inside, so I did so awkwardly not expecting at all what I saw.

Instead of seeing a house where everything looked completely normal, I saw a house that looked like a camp ground. Sleeping bags and blankets were everywhere. Bags, like the backpack I was holding right now, were over the floor with their contents spilling out of them. It was not like I imagined at all. I figured I would be a bother to Buffy, an interruption, but it looked like I wasn't the only girl sent here.

"You another Potential?" a blonde girl asked as she was led in by the girl who answered the door.

"Umm, yeah I am. Alyson." I said, raising my arm for a hand shake.

She shook my hand; a firm shake. One I wasn't expecting from her.

"I'm Buffy. So you here to join the party?" She asked me.

I was kinda too stunned to answer her question. All my imagination could come up with was a huge girl with super muscles, but no. She looked completely normal. Just a woman with blonde hair, that definitely looked very independent and strong. The only slayer feature I could tell in her.

I finally shook it off, getting back to reality.

"Well yeah I guess. I was sent her by my watcher. Didn't expect there to be… umm… other girls" I replied as I glanced around at all the other girls roughly around my age.

"Yeah they've been coming in by the dozen lately. But it's all really awesome. Don't worry now that you're here, you'll be safe." Buffy said as she flashed me a warm smile.

At that same moment, a woman with red hair walked through the door, holding a laptop. She and Buffy started talking rapidly and they walked out of the room together leaving my with the girl who originally opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. Buffy's sister. You want some help? Getting around here can be pretty hard sometimes."

"Yeah, you can say that again. Now getting here, that was pretty hard." I said as I rubbed my neck.

She laughed at me. "Need something? Water? A sleeping bag? That would be useful since you would want to find your spot on the living room floor now. Before it's too late."

"Yeah I guess I should. Thanks."

She left to find me a sleeping bag, something I hadn't thought to bring myself. While she was gone I sauntered around the house, walking through the girls that were around not bothering to say hi to any of them. I'd never met another Potential so I should be interested right? Well I just wasn't in the mood. Maybe the next day I told myself hoping I wouldn't be the socially awkward one here. I found a spot on the ground that looked just big enough for my 5'2" figure. I called Dawn over as she entered the room.

"Found a spot." I said as I took the sleeping bag from here laying it down on the floor.

"You look like your about to fall asleep already, so I'll just leave you to that. You can just take a nap. See you tonight." Dawn said as she walked off, the last sentence she called over her shoulder.

As soon as she had said it I could feel my eyelids drooping. I laid down, crawling into my sleeping bag, curling up onto my side. It was nice here, I thought, easier. In could talk about the experiences I haven't been able to tell anyone. I wouldn't have to go to school, a good plus. That was my last thought as I drifted into sleep.


End file.
